In Our World
by Shadow Lordess of Darkness
Summary: The ninja end up on earth, no clue how they got there or how to get back to Ninjago. But when they learn that the earth faces destruction, they team up with a few teens to help save it. Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples Shadow here, and yes, I know I should be updating Rising Shadows, but I'm trying to figure out the right approach to the next chapter, and I really wanted to do this fic. So read on.**

* * *

**Paige POV**

Have days ever felt kind of off to you? Like something's were just going to well and then just turn to chaos. Like during 1st period things are awesome, the teacher brought in food and you barely do any work, but then in 2nd period, the teacher yells at everyone because one kid was asking another kid a question, and then you end up with more homework then before. Boom the rest of the day sucks, and everything goes to hell, and by your last period the second the bell rings and get out of this place. Then you get yelled at for running in the hall trying to get to your locker and get lectured for ten minutes for running in the halls. Bottom line don't run in the halls, lectures suck. No wait sorry the point of my whole dragged in school comparison is that, if something seems perfect, some things probably gonna suck come 2nd period.

That's kind of what today feels like, it's nearing the end of the year and some teachers get really lenient about everything, and others want you to feel like your in prison. The worst part is that we should've been allowed to leave already, but noooo the she-devil (the nickname for our 8th period teacher) won't let us leave yet, even though the bell rung two minutes ago, and everyone was starting to get really impatient.

Behind me I heard someone's feet hit the ground, then turned around to see Marelle, one of the girls in our class whose rather feisty, stomping towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" says the she-devil angrily

"Outta here" grumbles Marelle, she shoves open the door and stomps out into the voice filled hallway. A very bad move, Monday will not be a pleasant day for her. We waited around for another minute before she let us go, and everyone rushed towards the door, one of the other people shoved me to the side, Mat, I think, and I shoved him to the side and walked out. The hallways were booming with laughter, talk, and feet rushing to catch the bus, I walked down the long hallway, having to step to the side a few times to avoid running students who could knock me down going on their speed rampage if I wasn't careful. I took a left at the end and walked over to my locker. I shared it with my friend Eileen. They're either stingy on lockers, or we have more students here then I thought, I hear all the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors complain about it, apparently this years Freshman class was too large so now majority of the school has to share lockers. Luckily we got to pick our locker mates. Me and Eileen ended up sharing a locker together because they wouldn't let her share one with her boyfriend, Ethan.

"Took you long enough" says Eileen

"The she-devil kept us in for talking" I respond "you didn't have to wait"

"Well I'm decent" she says, opening the locker

"Yes, decent, and not a mix of boy crazed and insane" I retort sarcastically

"Shut the f*** up" she says, not really angrily, but in the I get the point way.

"Jeez fine" I stuff my math and science textbooks into my bag, and we head off to meet up with the others, the halls had cleared most of the way by now, there were a few kids here and there but enough had cleared that I didn't have to worry about running into some six-foot jock not giving half a s*** about who he might run into.

"So, what's up with you and Ethan?" I ask Eileen

"Oh the usual" answers Eileen

"He hasn't tried to get inside your pants yet" I say "I thought that was all guys wanted"

"Shut up" says Eileen, she shoves me, and I trip on the hall floor. The previously light orange tiles not almost appear as brown due to all the dirt and dust tracked in through the year.

"Get up, everyone's waiting in front" says Eileen, offering her hand so I will stand up already

"Jeez, impatient much" I say, grabbing her hand and pulling myself up.

"Shut up already" she says, yanking my arm up, just hard enough to hurt a little.

"There you guys are" says Laurin, walking up on us from behind "we got so tired of waiting we decided to come find you"

"Jeez, schools only been over for like nine minutes" replies Eileen, her gaze shifts to me "and you said I was the impatient one"

"Just come on, I'll text the others" says Laurin, shoving us to motion us towards the door.

"We're going, we're going" I say "you're right Eileen, she is the impatient one"

"I told you" says Eileen

We walked down the hall, joking about how impatient and crazy we all were, then walked out to the front, where we were greeted by our usual heard of friends. Anna and Giana, the identical twins, the only way to tell them apart was because Anna had long brown hair, and Giana had it cut short, barely going down her neck, and of course whatever clothes they were wearing. Cleo and Taylor stood next to them, chatting about some project for FCS, next to Taylor, Cleo looked like a sixth grader, she was only 4'11, but still managed to pack a load of awesomeness into her tiny body, she had short light brown hair and wore a light pink tee shirt with jean shorts. Taylor on the other hand was actually pretty tall, around 5'9 I think. Taylor's African American, and has long hair always tied up in a ponytail, it's very dark brown but not quite black, right now she wears a white shirt and gray athletic short with a pink strip going up the outside.

Three of the boys, Jake, Will, and Andy were standing off to the side talking, I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but I think it was about sports, I heard the words "football" and "coach" brought up.

Jake and Will were both on the short side, Will was about the same height as me (5'5) and Jake was an inch or two taller, but after being around the same height, the similarities ended.

Will was skinny, with Black hair, long by guys standards, that reaches down to his glasses, which are dark brown, and shaped kind of like a U with a line going across the top.

Jake on the other hand was a bit more filled out, and had shorter dirtyish-blond hair, and unlike Will had perfect vision (or so he says)

Ethan walk over to Eileen and put his arm over her shoulder, and the two walked ahead of Laurin and I. We all kind of followed Eileen and Ethan, we were all going to Eileen's house because her parents weren't getting home until really late. Usually it's just the girls (her parents are very fond of the guys) and we have a sleepover, but everyone had stuff to do tomorrow, plus we wanted to hang out all together, so we decided to just spend three or four hours eating food, drinking soda, and playing truth or dare.

"Paige, truth or dare?" asks Jake

"Dare, I ain't a pansycake" I reply **(sorry couldn't help it)**

"I dare you to kiss me" he says

"Fine" I grumble, I lean over and quickly kiss him, ignoring the fact that he was... Well, Jake. "Boom bitches, Taylor truth or dare?"

"Truth" says Taylor

"Who here do you most want to see completely naked?" I ask

"Eww, no one" cringes Taylor "you have a sick twisted mind"

"I corrupted her well" says Eileen

"Hell yeah you did" I reply back excitedly

"Hey guys, it's almost seven" says Cleo

"One more" says Giana

"Umm, okay" says Taylor "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Dare" replies Anna, sounding more confident than I did.

"I dare you to cover yourself in ketchup then run around yelling 'the end is near' long enough for me to make a video for Instagram" dares Taylor

"Oh, funny" says Andy

"Eileen, gimme the ketchup" orders Anna. Eileen reaches behind her and grabs a bottle of ketchup and hands it across the circle to Anna.

"Wait, let me get this on video" says Cleo

"I hate you people" grumbles Anna. She flips the lid off the ketchup bottle and squirts it onto her head and then rubs it around her face. Then she loudly yells "THE END IS NEAR, THE END IS NEAR" about ten times before Giana complains that it's giving her a headache.

"That was the best on yet" I say "Taylor, can you send me that?"

"Sure" answers Taylor

"Okay guys" starts Eileen, trying hard to hold back laughs, but then fails and let's out a huge burst of laughter in the middle of her sentence. She takes another breath, trying to snap back into reality "we need to pick this up, my parents will be home soon"

"Watch this" says Jake, he picks up a blanket and tosses it over the empty chips bags and soda cans, then shoves it off to the side "I'm a genius aren't I?"

"Yes, sure" retorts Laurin "a sweaty, desperate, somewhat of a genius"

We spend the next fifteen minutes picking up the mess, which turns out not to be as bad as we thought, after that Eileen rushes all of us out, he parents would throw a fit if they saw any of the guys there, and they aren't particularly fond of Laurin and I either. My house was sort of far from there, but if you cut through the bike path it eliminates about half the walk, I could be back in twenty minutes if I run through there quickly.

The only problem is that it's getting kind of dark, the bike path isn't very well lit, and you don't want to be in there when it's dark, that like an unspoken rule. Some of the seniors joke that people who go in one side never come out the other. They have multiple theories, like you get killed, or abducted by aliens, but the thing with the seniors is that they're full of BS, they can talk the talk better than Jay, but walking the walk is more of an uncertain maybe.

By the time I get near the bike path, the time it would take to get through would most likely mean that I would be in there once it gets really dark, and as I said before, that is something you DO NOT want.

I continue walking the direction I came from, trying to ignore everything around me. I'm not super fond of the dark, and the more I do to ignore it, the less scared I feel. Before I realize it, I'm in one of the other entrances to the bike path, I keep walking.

Suddenly something, or rather someone grabs my arm, the touch of their hand is chilling, before I even realize what's happening I let out a scream.

"Whoa" says someone "didn't mean to scare you."

"who.." I stutter "my dad's a cop, touch me again and I'll have your ass landed in jail"

My voice is shaken and scared, not as confident as I believed it would come out. My dad isn't actually a cop, he's a second grade teacher, but my mom told me to say that, so I did.

"We aren't going to hurt you" says another voice

"Yeah sure" I say, taking a few steps backward "what do you want?"

"We just want to know where we are" says a third voice

"We are still unable to figure it out" says a fourth

"North Grove" I stutter

"I've never heard of that city says one of the voices.

As my fear begins to fade, the voices start to become familiar, I know I've heard them before but can't put a name on it, something from awhile back, I presume.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice stuttering less than before.

"Jay" answers the first voice

"Kai" answers the second

"Cole" says the third

"I am Zane" says the final voice

"Wait are you" I pause for a moment, "are you guys the ninjas?"

* * *

**So, what'd you think, I wanted something funny to introduce my characters. I wasn't completely sure if this was the best way to introduce the ninja into the plot, but It was fun to do. Anyways until next chapter**

**-Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peoples. Shadow here with two things, chapter 2 and a friend key, since it's even confusing for me half the time to remember the friend characters.  
**

**Paige- my main character, on the short side of medium, long blond hair. Bad fashion sense.  
Cleo- the short one  
Taylor- the tall African American  
Anna- Giana's twin; long brown hair  
Giana- Anna's twin; short brown hair  
Eileen- short brown hair; Ethan's girlfriend  
Laurin- tall; light brown long hair  
Jake- short but muscular-ish; short dirty-blond  
Will- short and skinny; long black hair (by guys standards) large glasses  
Andy- medium height; light ginger, usually hangs with Jake and Will  
Ethan- Eileen's boyfriend; very tall, darker blond hair going down to eyes.**

**hope it helps**

* * *

**Paige POV**

I wasn't completely sure why I trusted them. Maybe it was because I used to be highly obsessed with Ninjago, back in sixth grade. But honestly decided for the fact that it was a cartoon, they're surprisingly believable.

"So, where are we going?" asks Kai

"Well I'm going home, and I'll toss you some blankets through my window, and you can sleep by the side of my house" I answer

"Can we sleep inside?" asks Jay

"You're kidding right, my parents don't even like me going to parties with guys there. There's no way in hell that they'd let four guys, who are like four years older than me sleepover" I answer

"Jeez, your parents sound a but uptight" says Cole

"I'm barely fifteen" I argue

"So, what is your name?" Asks Zane

"Paige" I reply

The rest if the walk is silent, except for the occasional car or animal noise. When we get back to my house I instruct them to go stand in the back and wait for me to drop the blankets back for them.

I walk in through the front, my mom's sitting in the cushy purple chair with Sugar, our puppy on her lap.

"Where were you?" she asks, her voice is half concerned and half angry, which is never a great mix, usually it turns into just anger.

"I was at Eileen's, I texted you at lunch that I was going over, her, me Cleo, Taylor, Laurin, Anna, and Giana were hanging out" I answer.

"You know, a call would've been appreciated too" she says, the tone is dimissing, and I leave before she can say anything more.

I walk quickly into my room, shutting the door the second I get in, I stare across at my light green wall for a moment before remembering that I had to toss the blankets out to Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane.

I grabbed to blankets from the end of my bed, a comforter from when I was five that was pink and covered in Hello Kitty, and a quilt that my grandma made for my brother that turned from blue to purple after going through the wash, so my parents gave it to me instead. It still had my brother initials on it but otherwise, it looked more like mine than his.

I reached over a twisted the lock on my window from left to right. Then I shoved it open, followed by the bug screen. (Warning: does not protect small children from falling)

"You down there?" I yell

"Yeah" responds Cole, his voice is quieter, but loud enough that it can be heard from almost two stories up.

"Here" I warn. I toss the comforter then the quilt, and from the sound, or rather the lack of sound, I believe both were caught.

"Thanks" yells up Jay, slightly louder than Cole

"Oh wait, one more thing" I start, I jump off my bed and walk across my room to the cubbies, most of which were just stuffed full of papers and pictures, and one was full of art supplies, and then grabbed my iPod, it was in an ultra protective case, it survived some pretty crazy falls, so I figured it would do fine going out the window.

"Take my iPod, if you need anything else, go to messages and text the contact call Miss Awesomeness" I instruct "it'll send it back to you, but to my iPad also"

"Okay, whatever" says Kai "toss it down"

"And avoid Flappy Bird, it'll drive you insane" I warn, I toss my iPod down "it will drive you insane"

"Noted"

I expect them to text me at some point saying they need something, but they never do. I'd like to think that it was because they were hardcore, but it may have just been that I still had passcode on.

I laid around for a few more minutes before letting myself drift fully into sleep, I shifted my body a little and then...

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

friggin alarm clock... Always waking me up... I sat up, usually I'd get out of bed and either change or take a shower, but first I opened the window again, I realized that I had forgot to lock it. Not that it really mattered, if people would bother breaking into our house (which they wouldn't) they'd probably go through the basement, since there's a door below the porch leading into it.

"You guys out here?" I ask, my voice is edged with dreariness, and makes me sound like someone whose slightly drunk.

"Yes, your iPod went off and woke us all up, we've been up for the last fifteen minutes" informs Zane

"Oh yeah" I mumble tiredly "probably should've warned you"

"That would've been helpful" says Jay, irritation in his tone.

"Little sleep deprived" I say "be down in a minute"

I shut the window before Jay (or any of the others) can respond, then drag myself to the end of my bed and grab one of the tee shirts sitting there. It's white with blue writing and has our high school's name on it, North Grove High, and a lion on two hind legs, our mascot. I put on some black and dark gray striped shorts hanging out of my dressers middle drawer, and a pair of light pink flip-flops, and rushed in the backyard.

Luckily, my mom was still waking up, and she hadn't let Sugar out yet, so everything was in the clear. Currently.

"Missed ya last night" jokes Kai

"Ha, yeah you too" I answer sarcastically "I don't really care what you guys do today, I have school, I guess you can hang around by there if you want, but you shouldn't go in" I instruct

"When do we get to do something?" whines Jay, his voice is mostly sarcastic, but part of it is genuine curiosity.

"When I say so" I say "you can explore down, just try not to get lost, and avoid the bike path"

"What's wrong with the bike path?" asks Zane

"Just avoid it" I order "okay!"

"Okay" they all jump back at the sudden change of my voice.

"Good to know, see you in like eight hours" I say, and walk off, leaving them to puzzle on what to spend their day on.

(LUNCH)

"Heyyyyyy" greets Eileen, sitting down at the table, in between Cleo and Giana.

"Hey Eileen" Cleo and I say at the same time.

"Jinx"

"Double jinx"

"Triple jinx"

"Quadruple.."

"Muffin!" yells Taylor

"Taylor" Cleo and I groan

"Jinx"

"Don't even start it" threatens Taylor, she holds a plastic fork to Cleo and a plastic knife to me.

"Jeez, okay" say Cleo, holding her hands in the air in defeat.

"You guys are so violent" says Giana, taking a bite of cake.

"Giana, yesterday you shoved me over because I was playing on your phone" says Laurin

"And I'm the violent one" jokes Taylor, she takes a sip of milk, and we all sit in silence for a moment.

"I'm gonna go get some food" I stand up and walk over to the line, there are only about a dozen kids ahead of me, but still making it about a two minute wait.

I hear something from father down the hall, when I glance down I see Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole on the other side of the glass in the walk way. Jay kind of has his face smushed up against the glass, looking like a total moron. But the other three stand there perfectly normal, Cole's not quite hitting it, but also not touching it.

I mutter a few words under my breath, then trudge over to them.

"I told to to come" I say through the open window

"We had no idea what else to do" says Jay "and we're hungry"

I grab the lunch money in my pocket, I figured I could just tell the others they didn't have what I wanted.

"Here, find like, a vending machine or something" I instruct "just don't come inside, they don't like visitors not to file through the office."

They nod and walk off.

I shove my hands into my now empty pockets and trudge back into the lunch room, it's louder now then when I left, usually by now there's no one left in the line, and everyone packed into the cafeteria trying to finish their food and talk to their friends.

"I thought you were getting food" says Taylor

"All they had left was pepperoni" I lie.

"What's wrong with pepperoni?" asks Anna

"I'm a vegetarian, remember" I say. My friends constantly forget I'm a vegetarian, on the bright side though, it made my no food excuse more believable.

"Oh yeah" she says

Cleo looks up at the clock in the lunchroom then says "The bells gonna ring in like four minutes"

"Thanks Cleo, I'm not sure what we'd do we out you" says Laurin, she stands up dumps her nearly empty tray.

"Three minutes" warns Cleo

"Hey, where'd my phone go?" ask Eileen

"This isn't going to end well" says Anna

"Everyone, hands in the air" orders Eileen

All six of us raise our hands above our heads. I notice that Giana is a little bit slower to do so, and had looked as if she was fiddling with something before she did.

"Giana has it!" I yell

"PAIGE!" yells Giana angrily. "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids"

"I'm a teen not a kid" I answer

"Same difference"

The lunch bell rings, and everyone scurries for their stuff, Anna's binder gets knocked down, along with Taylor's math book, I reach for my stuff before it can get shoved off, and scurry off to Science.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know it was super long, but I just couldn't find the right place to end it. One last thing, which of the friend characters (not Paige) is your favorite, if anyone has a preference, tell me in the reviews.**

**Until Next Chapter**

**-Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dream

**Hey peps. So here's chapter three, I kind of just start at a random point in time. Also I wrote most of this chapter after watching the show Resurrection, so if you haven't seen the last two episodes, I'll tell you where they begin, it's nothing major, but I hate when stuff is spoiled for me. Enjoy.**

"See, one of the crappiest songs ever!" I urge

"I've heard worse" says Jay

"Oh jeez, you have no idea. That's only the tip of the iceberg, if you want to hear some real s***, then you should go stand outside and listen to Justin Beiber!" I say

"Why outside?" asks Jay

"Because that's how much he sucks. We thought one of his songs gave Eileen a seizure, it turns out she had to much sugar, but the song definitely made it worse" I reply

"How bad could he possibly be" asks Kai

"That is one of the most f*****d up, stupidest things I have ever heard!" I exclaim

"Jeez, crazy much" says Jay sarcastically

"Apparently so" says Zane

"Shut up" I mutter

"How much longer do we get?" asks Cole

"Joe's game isn't over for almost an hour and a half and my mom always watches them. Plus my dad is at work till eight" I answer "wanna watch TV?"

"Sure" reply the ninja

"I think Resurrection is on" I reply "have you guys ever seen it?"

"Nope" says Zane "what is it about?"

"People coming back to life" I answer "come on"

The five of us walk out to the living room. Kai, Jay, and Zane plop down on the couch, I take the purple-lavender chair, and Zane get stuck in the rocking chair.

-** (spoilers start here)**

"Wait, so whose Caleb?" asks Zane

"The blond girls dad, he died from a heart attack, but came back to life. But then he killed someone and got arrested. But he disappeared in prison, and now they don't know how to find them" I answered

.

"so all these people are coming back from dead, and the war general wants to kill them" says Kai "seems like a sucky second chance at life"

"I know right" I reply

.

"You know whose fault it is" I say "It's The mom's!"

"You mean Jacob's mom?" asks Cole

"What did she have to do with anything?" asks Jay

"No, not her, the one that came back to life that cheated on the sheriff" I say "she made him so mad that he told the army!"

"Ohhhh" Cole and Jay say

.

"Why is he stopping to look at a bunch of bug skeletons, the police and army know that Jacob isn't with his parents,mans so they'll be looking for him!" exclaims Jay

"No no no no no" says Paige, chewing at her fingernails nervously.

.

We all gasp at each other then yell "he's the son!"

**- (they end here)**

"Oh crap, my mom and Joe are home" I yell "go hide under crap in my room!"

The four of them rush out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I glance back and see Kai burying himself under a blanket and some dirty clothes, then the garage door swings open, Joe (my nine-year old brother) walks through, his baseball bag is over his shoulder and he's covered in sweat. His face is light red, the field he was playing at isn't super far from our house, so he probably didn't have much time to cool down. The mesh vest thing looks like it is soaked due to sweat. Today must have been an extra hard game.

"Paige, come get the dog!" yells my mom from the garage.

"Okay" I yell back, I walk through the door into the garage, Sugar, my puppy runs up and jumps up on me. I pet her soft, furry, brown head then lead her inside, she runs around excitedly, being on-leash at the baseball game must have got her pretty pumped up. She runs into the living room and jumps up and over the side of purple/lavender chair, despite the fact the it was nearly twice her size. She was a pretty bouncy little puppy when she was hyper enough.

"Paige, I got you some fries" my mom yells from the kitchen.

I walk in there and she hands me a medium fry from McDonalds. I thank her then walk back to my room.

"I smell food" says Jay, poking his head out from under my bed.

"Here" I toss a fry in his direction and he catches it in his mouth.

"Ohhhh, give me one" says Cole, sticking his head out of my dirty clothes hamper, which was currently just filled with towels and tee-shirts.

"Okay, mouth open!" I toss the fry over to him, but it landed short on a towel in front of him

"Aww" whines Cole

"Paige, is Joe in your room?" My mom yells from the living room

"No" I do the cut it out motion with my hand "sorry, I'll turn YouTube down"

"Thanks sweety" my mom yells back

In a lower, quieter voice I warn the ninja "be quieter, my mom can't know you're here, she'd freak"

"Jeez fine" Jay whispers loudly (well for a whisper)

"Paige, volume!" my mom yells from the living room

"I know" I yell back.

I glance around the room, I see Zane's foot peeking out from the closet, but I don't see Kai anywhere. I look under the blankets on the floor at the end of my bed, no Kai.

"You guys know where Kai is?" I whisper

"Over here" says Kai, pulling himself up so his upper chest and higher is visible.

"Hanging out of the window, smart" I reply.

"Come on, can we stay inside" begs Cole

"No, after this afternoon, no" I answer "move it"

"Wow, you are just so compassionate" says Kai

"Dude, you hung out there for twelve minutes, and you said your feet were only a few feet above the ground" I retort, nudging them closer to the window "don't be such wimps"

After getting them back outside, I settle into bed. The heat is pretty annoying, so I text my mom to turn the AC on, and five minutes later the vent make their "start-up" noises and within ten minutes my room is cooled down again. I drowse slowly in to sleep. Becoming less and less cautious of my surroundings then.

I woke up, totally conscience which was the first weird thing. I also had no clue where I was.

"Paige"

I also had no idea whose voice that was, it sounded kind of like Siri's but less robot and a little smoother. I knew that I had heard it somewhere else, but I couldn't figure out where.

I looked up, the voice had sounded as if it had came from the sky but there was nothing here. I looked to my right. I saw someone who looks just as confused as me. Jake

* * *

**So, what did you think? Why are they there? Is it important? Or did Paige just eat something before bed? Is the author done asking questions that she already knows the answer to? Yes. Anyways until next chapter**

**-Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	4. Chapter 4- The Mission

**Hey peoples, so here's chapter four, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love to know what people think of my story, keep it up! Anyways their 'mission' sort of-ish starts here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jake!" I yell. He's standing there perfectly still, not even flinching when I yelled at him. I hear something from my right when I turn my head I see Cleo walking towards me, she looks terrified. I turn my head back to Jake. He blinks his eyes as if he were waking up.

"Holy s*** Paige! how'd you get in my" he stops, his voice stopping as he looks around the area.

"Where are we?" asks Cleo

"I have no idea" I answer

"My dad's a cop!" yells Jake

"Idiot" mutters Cleo under her breath

The room-area-place is pretty much every color, it's kind of odd, but my vision had adjusted to it quickly. It looked like there was no end, though obviously it has to stop somewhere. Right? RIGHT!?

"The four have come" says a voice, there is no person by us, but the voice sounds as if it was only a few feet away. It also sounded like a woman's voice. Almost like Siri's except more humanlike and smooth.

"What four?" asks Cleo

"You must find the weapons" says the voice

"What weapons?!" I yell

"Can you be more specific?" Yells Cleo

"Are you single?!" Yells Jake

"You must find the weapons of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice." Instructs the voice "and you must defeat Madness, Rage, and Fang, and receive the final weapon, of Darkness."

"Is this in like any certain order! and is there time to get tacos before saving the world?" asks Jake

"You have special powers to aid in getting the weapons of Fire, earth, ice, and lightning" she instructs

"Can you tell us what they are?" asks Cleo

"Can mine involve getting the girl" asks Jake

"Dude, how desperate are you?" I joke

"Desperate enough to date Cleo"

"Eww!"

"So, we have to find these four, then find weapons for them then defeat some oddly named people to get another weapon, then what?" I ask

"Then it will all be clear" instructs the voice

"Can you like tell us where the weapons will be, and like send the instructions to my iPhone?" asks Cleo

"And maybe tell us who these four are" says Jake "and why we have to save the world"

"Are the four" I start

"They have already been found" answers the voice

"So we'll like remember all of this when we wake up, and know exactly what to do" says Cleo

"Yes" says the voice "if you don't succeed there's no telling what the future will be like"

The room-area-places lighter colors change into black, moving from the left to the right looking as if it were darkness and evil spreading.

First Cleo fell.

Then Jake fell.

Then I did.

*welcome to the new age, to the new age*

That was my phone ringtone. I half rolled-half fell off of my bed and crawled over to the cubbies on the other side of my room. The caller idea said it was Cleo, and I answered.

"Hey" I say, I pull myself up so that I'm sitting back on the wall.

"I just had a really weird dream" says Cleo, her voice makes it sound like she had a nightmare, but she was still calm.

"Did you hear a voice telling you to find five weapons, defeat some something's named Madness, Rage, and Fang?" I ask her

"Yeah, you were there, and so was Jake" she says, he voice is sounding more nervous now.

"I'm gonna call Jake" I reply "call you back in a minute" I hang up on Cleo and call Jake, he answers right after the first ring.

"Did you have that dream too" he asks rather loudly

"Be more specific" I say

"Five weapons, deafening Madness, Fang, and Rage" he says "the voice that sounded like Siri"

"You thought she sounded like Siri too" I say

"This is really creepy" he says

"Cleo remembers it too" I say, my voice is wavering.

Everything can go from normal to crazy so fast. Having Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane come here was weird enough, but I guess now we know why their here. And I guess that voice that told us is a little insane, I mean seriously Jake can't remember our names half the time. Cleo is the most un-athletic person I know. And I can't save my Algebra grade, let alone the world.

"Paige, are you still there?" asks Jake

"I know who the four are" I blurt out suddenly

"Who?!" Asks Jake, he sounds surprised my sudden outburst.

"I'll take them to school tomorrow, meet me in the student parking lot" I say

"Got it" says Jake

"I've gotta call Cleo back" I reply "bye dude"

I call Cleo back and give her the same instructions as Jake, she has relaxed by the time I call her back,,which is good she never does well when she's nervous.

"See you tomorrow" says Cleo, her vice is still wavering a little.

"Yeah" I say "bye"

* * *

**I know that one was kind of short but it's entire purpose was to tell them what they have to do. Also if anyone has read Rising Shadows, the 'Rage' bad guy has no relation to Maddix, was just thinking of ideas for names, and I thought of Maddix, which made me decided to use Rage. I hope the whole prophecy mission wasn't to hard to follow, but I had to throw in some jokes XD **

**Until next chapter (which will probably be soon)**

**-Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	5. Meeting friends and Math Textbooks

**Hey peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had writers block (I wrote tried to write this chapter like five time before actually doing it okay) but it has gone away. The first part of this chapter I actually got the idea for from this book I was reading (thank you, Dear Dumb Diary) anyways, Enjoy**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how loud it would sound when a roughly four pound Math Textbook connects quickly with an unsuspecting knee. It's not a terribly pleasant sound, in case you thought otherwise. But I assume that since I haven't told you why someone's knee was assaulted by a roughly four pound Math Textbook, you'd probably want a little background on what this has anything to do with possibly having to save the world.

* * *

Here's how all of this Math Textbook knee assault started.

It started with me waking up Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane for a very important fate-of-the-world concerning meeting in a high school parking lot with Cleo and Jake. On a somewhat unrelated note; never kick Kai to wake him up, it will not end well.

It will end with someone face first in a whole lot of concrete in the side of my neighbors house. (I really hope nindroids are concussion proof...) and with someone else in the window-well four feet below everyone else and almost waking up your dad (falling into window wells is not a fun thing... My ass still really hurts...) All in about eight seconds! All because Kai does not like to be kicked so that he will be awake for a meeting that might concern the fate of the entire world! (Asshole!)

After the rather crazy Kai waking up, I end up having to walk to school because the ninjas refuse to follow my moms car to my Highschool, even though, if I didn't mention before, possibly fate of the f*****g world! And on the walk to school, guess what they spent more than half the time talking about? Farts, f*****g farts! (If you couldn't tell, not in the greatest mood)

Then when we get to school they're driving me insane, so I lie and say I heard something suspicious from the forest (I doubt they believed me, but they knew I was pretty pissed at them) and I forced them to go check "it" out. They were fairly reluctant, but I still got a few minutes of silence.

While they were looking for the "sound" Cleo and Jake arrived. For a few minutes we were just talking about how strange the dream was and how much the voice reminded us of Siri.

And of course, they couldn't just do something normal, nope. Right in the middle of our conversation, they thought it would be just brilliant for the four of them to sneak up on Cleo, Jake, and I. No, in case you were wondering it was not, in fact, it was a terrible idea.

In case you forgot my mention of a roughly four pound Math Textbook assaulting a knee, here's where it starts to make sense. The Math Textbook belong to no other than a surprised and frightened Cleo, and the poor, poor knee was Jay's (I would feel a lot worse for him if he hadn't annoyed the s**t out of me earlier)

The scream resembled something around a Tornado Siren, a train's freakishly loud horn, and a two year old throwing a temper tantrum because they wanted some random toy.

Not that the following scream was much better. I called the second scream the "Cleo drops her iPhone" it sounds sort of like the Two year old throwing a temper tantrum, mixed with immense anger and the sound of the screen of Cleo's pink iPhone 5c hitting the parking lot ground and the screen shattering.

"Ow ow owwwwwww" whines Jay, he jumps around on his right foot, while clutching his left knee (the assaulted one) in his hands.

It doesn't seem to help that after that, Cleo decides to whack him again with her Math Textbook, as vengeance for her freshly smashed iPhone. This time, she whacks him in the chest, and Jay falls flat onto the hard concrete and let's out a final weak "owwwww"

"Jeez Cleo, nice job at killing Jay" I say

"Jeez Jay, nice job at killing my phone!" mimics Cleo, adding in a little repulse at the mention of his name.

"Well, glad you've all met" I say awkwardly, I grab Cleo's Math Textbook "no more attacking Jay, okay"

"I will make no such promises" she picks her phone up off the ground and brushes some of the glass shards off of the screen.

"Cleo!"

"That girl is insane" Kai whispers to Zane and Cole

"I know right" says Jake

"A little help" Jay sits up slightly, but then flops back down.

"Oh, sorry, we forgot that you were down there" says Cole, he reaches his right hand down and help Jay up.

"Cleo, apologize" I instruct

"I'm not three" says Cleo

"Cleo, you beat him up with your math textbook, just apologize!" exclaims Jake

"Fine, sorry" the entire sentence sound repulsed and forced.

"Glad you all got off to a good start" I joke

"But we didn't, Cleo beat up Jay with her math textbook" says Zane

"It was sarcasm Zane, get with the system" I say "onto important matters, I say we need to figure out more about this prophecy stuff before we do anything stupid."

"On the subject of this whole prophecy thing, I think I figured out what it was, without all of our aimless questions" says Cleo "I wrote it down" she grabs one of her notebooks out of her bag. "Just read it"

"The four have come

You must find the weapons of Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lightning

And You will must fight Madness, Rage and Fang to receive the final weapon.

The weapon of darkness.

You have been given special powers to aid in the collection of the weapons of Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lightning.

Then it will all be clear

But if you fail to succeed, there's no telling what the future will be like."

"Does this mean that we'll get new weapons" asks Kai

"Well duh, I mean, if it's real" I answer

"Paige, the odds of having the exact same are like one in a trillion-billion" says Cleo

"Maybe you should spend more time studying you math book and less time assaulting people with it" Jay says "I don't think a trillion-billion is a number"

"Whatever, the point is, this can't just be nothing" says Cleo

"I'm just saying, we need to find out more before we do anything" I say

"She has a good point" Cole agrees "do you even know where any of this stuff is?"

"Nope"

"No"

"No freakin' clue"

"The bells about to ring" says Jake

"How about we do some research, you know, see what we can find out, instead of blindly charging into this like a bunch of idiots" says Cleo "agreed?"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but I got kind of blocky near the end. Anyways, what do you think will happen next? Will Cleo beat up Jay with her math textbook again (that was sooooo fun to write) Reviews are appreciated, and sometimes make me more inspired.**

**until next chapter**

**-Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, chapter six! I know what your all probably thinking: Shadow, why do you suck so badly at updating! But hey, at least I got around to it, and I think I was faster this time than last.**

**Anyways, unlike the previous chapters of the story, this chapter is in the Point of View of Cleo. Why? You may ask. I honestly don't know, I just felt like it. It's mostly just a filler chapter, but I thought it would be to long if I added in anything else.**

**Now, this incredibly long authors note is coming to an end, so go ahead and read chapter 6!**

* * *

CLEO P.O.V

I walked into the Library, there were a few students restocking books, and another class in the Computer Lab.

"Do you have a pass?" asks Ms. Stevenson, the librarian.

"Oh, yes" I fumble around looking for my pass in my binder before remembering that it was in one of the pockets of my jean jacket, the Left one had my severely cracked iPhone in it ( f*****g blue person whose name I can't remember)

I grab the purple slip out of my right pocket "here"

"Remember, no inappropriate sites" she takes my pass.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I reply, then walk over to the drop-in computers, there are three boys talking and typing, when I take a closer glance, I notice that it's a book report that was due two weeks ago. (I have a pretty good idea of what grade they'll get)

I sit down at on of the drop-ins, and login (all login info will remain secret, no one shall ever know... :D )

I search "prophecies for saving the world" it takes the results half a second to load, but they are all stupid, so I change it to "prophecies for saving the world with weapons" but the results are almost the same thing as the previous. I decided to try something different, I type "prophecy five weapons Madness Rage Fang" but the best results were for some stupid nerd game.

The end of class bell rings, and the three students writing the reports shut off their computers and leave. I keep scrolling, but the results keep getting more and more irrelevant and stupid, but I keep looking anyways.

Something touches my shoulder, I jerk my head up, slapping an arm away.

"Omigosh sorry" the librarian stands behind me

"The bell rang, it's time to go to your next class, unless you have a pass" she puts her hand out, expecting another pass.

"Oh, sorry, I got kind of wound up in my search" I click the menu icon in the corner and log off.

"Do you need a pass to your next class?" asks the librarian

"No, I'm going to lunch" I walk out quickly, almost running into a table stacked with books. There is a girl digging nervously through her locker, crumbled papers lay at her feet, next to what appeared to be an Algebra and a History textbook (I hope hers doesn't cause a broken phone)

I turn to the right and walk down some of the side stairs, two girls, probably juniors or seniors, are working on some kind of banner at the bottom of the steps (seriously like half a foot away from the stairs! Idiots!) I turn right, and can hear the roar of people in the lunch room. When I walk in, Paige calls me over to a nearby table, Jale is sitting next to her, and no on else is sitting at it. I see the rest of my friends across the lunchroom, probably trying to figure out why we're sitting alone at the edge of the Cafeteria.

I drop my stuff (Math and Science textbooks plus notebooks and folders for each, as well as my planner and two pencils) on the table and then sit down. The seat (and the rest of the table) are really cold (I can see why no one sits there.)

"Hey Cleo what took you so long?" Jake asks, opening a bag on pretzels.

"Trying to find out stuff about the dream" I reply

"What'd you learn?" Paige asks, grabbing one of her notebooks, to write down anything useful,

"That Google has never heard of this prophecy" I say "I think we'll just have to wait for another dream"

"Great, f*****g great!" Jake seems pretty annoyed at the idea of waiting any longer.

"Well what else are we supposed to do, we don't have any others ways of knowing what to do, the only reason we even know about this is because of the dream" I say

"Come on, let's go sit with the others" says Paige, grabbing her stuff.

"Whatever" says Jake. We all take our school supplies, and walk over to the other table.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, I don't really pay much attention to what's going on, just trying to figure out if there were any hidden messages that we hadn't heard yet.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**And chapter six (glad I finally got it done) I'm just going to make no promises about next chapter,because whenever I do, they end up broken, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Cleo- DIEEEEEEE! (Swinging math textbook aimlessly) **

**Me- Cleo! What the hell!**

**Jay- help me**

**Me- fine, Cleo, if you beat up Jay in any more authors notes, your phone will face an even worse face**

**Cleo- Nooo (crumbles to the ground)**

**Me- while with that done with, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to update soon-ish**

**Jay- what do you mean soonish? **

**Me- I'm just being realistic!**

**Jay- true enough.**

**Me- byeeeeee!**


	7. An odd Meeting

**Hey, I'm back (finally) sorry for being gone so loooooong! I just got back from camp, where I actually got some good ideas for writing. Anyways, this chapter takes place at the same time as the last one, just with the ninja instead of Paige, Cleo, and Jake. so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The four ninja sat in the same parking lot where the four of them and Paige had met up with Cleo and Jake. They had moved farther away from the forest and were sitting by a lone, Navy Blue minivan. It had now been about and hour since Paige, Jake, and Cleo had left, and they had made no progress in finding any hidden messages in the prophecy revealing the location, or any other information about it that hadn't already been discovered.

"This is hopeless!" Jay throws his hands in the air in defeat. Then leans back on the minivan.

Kai picks up the paper Cleo had given him, studying it over once again "Jay's right, if we're supposed to be getting new weapons, it isn't gonna be anytime soon" he sets the paper back down, a few feet in front of him.

"Maybe there is some kind of code" Cole suggests "like the first letter of every line?" Jay and Kai give him odd looks.

Zane picks up the paper, repeating the same lines they all had read multiple times

"The four have come

You must find the weapons of Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lightning

And You will must fight Madness, Rage and Fang to receive the final weapon.

The weapon of darkness.

You have been given special powers to aid in the collection of the weapons of Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lighting

Then it will all be clear

But if you fail to succeed, there's no telling what the future will be like."

"T-Y-A-T-Y-T-B" Jay says, debunking Cole's first letter idea "I don't think so"

"Shut up Jay"

"Whatever"

"I wish Sensei were here, I bet he would know what to do" Zane says, laying the paper back down on the pavement.

"We shouldn't give up, there has to be some kind of clue!" Cole grabs the paper and reads it again nervously "there has to be something!"

"I think Cole's losing it" Kai whispers to Jay, leaning back against the minivan van on Jay's right.

"I can hear you" Cole crumbles up the paper and tosses it at Kai, it hits his face then rolls down his chest to the ground.

Zane sits up "maybe we should take a break"

"I could go for some food" Kai says.

"Me too" Jay says

"You in Cole?" asks Jay, "or are you gonna keep studying the paper?" Jay picks the crumbled up paper and tosses it into Cole's lap.

"Go get me fires or a cheeseburger or something, I'm going to stay here for now, I think we're missing something obvious that we should know" Cole says, unrolling the paper and studying it over again.

"Whatever" says Kai, and with that, the others three ninjas walk off.

The rest of the day is rather uneventful, it takes almost two hours for Kai, Jay, Zane to return all they have for Cole is half a bag of cold French fries and the wrapper to a cheesburger that was supposed to be his, but Jay ate on the way back.

They take a break and go for a walk, and school is dismissed fifteen minutes after they get back.

Kai is the first to notice Paige, Jake, and Cleo walking up to them.

"Hey guys, find anything?" Paige asks hopefully

Cole stares at the ground "nope. You?"

"Nothing" Cleo replies

"Another day down the toilet" Jake chooses a bad time to crack a joke, and instead just gets blank stares from everyone but Cole, who continues to stare at the ground.

"Why so bummed Cole?" Cleo asks "if it'll make you happier, I can give Jay a few more whacks with my math book"

Jay slides back a little "no more math!" covering his face with his arms

"Jeez, I was just joking" says Cleo

"Phew"

"For now"

Jay lets out a small scream and jumps back, looking at the disappointed stares on Kai and Zane's faces her quickly adds "because I don't want do have to beat up a girl"

"Then I have nothing to worry about" Cleo jokes

Kai and Zane burst out laughing

"She got you dude!" Paige says, her and Jake both high five Cleo.

"Can we just go" Cole says, shoving the paper in one of the pockets on the right side of his gi.

"Why so sad?" asks Cleo, acting a little more serious

"Nothing"

"He was all mad because Jay ate his cheeseburger and most his fries" says Kai

Zane stands up "I thought it was because he wanted to figure out the prophecy, and how to receive ours new weapons"

"I was joking Zane, humor!" Kai stands up next to him.

"Let's go peoples" says Paige "maybe we'll get another mysterious Siri-Voice telling us exactly what we have to do!"

"I doubt it" Cole says, he stands up and starts walking off slowly.

"We should probably go after Cole" says Jay

Paige says, bye to Cleo and Jake, and then the four of them walk off after Cole, following him a few blocks before he turns right instead of left.

"HEY COLE!" Paige yells, even though her, Kai, Jay and Zane are only about ten feet behind Cole "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Cole doesn't respond, he just turns around and keeps walking, and they follow him quietly for the rest of the walk.

"Whatever, night guys, I'll get you up early so we can talk to Cleo and Jake for longer" Paige says, she tosses them a new blanket, it's all green with stings coming off the end that are tied together. Then adds "and don't worry Jay, I won't let Cleo attack you"

"I'm not scared off her anyways" says Jay

"Keep on saying that" says Kai

"maybe some day it will be true" Zane adds

"Good one Zane" says Paige, she let's out a quiet laugh and then walks inside.

Jay grabs the green blanket for himself, and is out almost immediately, followed by Zane, and then Kai.

Cole grabs the edge pf the last blanket, which is being used partially by Zane, and covers himself up, and having to pull it back over his legs several times. After laying around for nearly twently minutes he dozes off.

No sooner does he yet again awake.

he looks around, it takes him a moment to realize where he is, looking around he feels a great feeling one of Happiness and warmth, realizing that he is somehow in the Monstary once again, even though he knew that it burned down nearly a year ago, at the rise of the Serpintine.

when he looked around, he noticed that all the equipment was untouched as if it hadn't been used in forever. The only noises he could hear were the birds overhead.

he stood there, paralyzed in atonishment, he knew it was dream, but it felt so real. He was afraid to move, in fear that if he did that it would once again be gone.

He took a few steps forward and everything still remained. He walked over to the video game room, all four controllers sat untouched and the room was perfectly clean, as if Cole and the others had never been there in the first place.

he walked out of that room and back into the training area and then walked across to the room he had shared with Kai, Jay, and Zane, the beds were nothing but mattresses, and the entire Monastery appeared as if it had been untouched by anyone.

he walked into the kitchen, and as he expected, clean and unused. He checked the fridge, no food left :(

his last stop was Sensei's room, he walked back out into the training area, taking a final step so that he's standing only inches away from the door. Cole takes a breath, and opens the door nervously, hoping that he wouldn't regret it.

he opens the door slowly, when it is open, smoke engulfs the room, Cole coughs a few times, trying to look through the room. He makes out the figure of a person sitting.

Cole fans the smoke out of his face and yells "don't just sit here, get out!"

The smoke suddenly vanishes, disappearing into thin air. And only one other remains.

Sensei Wu.

"Welcome Cole" Sensei says, he lifts his head, his eyes staring at Cole as if they were going to stare into his sole "are you ready?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I tried my best to add in extra detail, and I hope it made the story better to read. I hope you dnot mind the cliffhanger, I know they annoy so people. Did Cole's dream seem freaky at all, I actually creeped myself out a little bit writing it the last part with Sensei Wu. Also, thank you Elephant101 for the idea for the end, it was much better than my original :) That's all for now. :)**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


End file.
